New revenge
by lumenatrum
Summary: Oneshot. Konoha's new hokage has got it out for Sasuke and he is not going to put up with it. A plan invoving Naruto and Sakura forms in his head as he sets out for Konoha. but will they help their old friend? Slight language.


A/N hey lumenatrum here this is my first fic

It is an idea that was sitting in my head for awhile. Granted I sort of reworked it to be more resent. It does have spoilers, so if you aren't all the way up to date on the Naruto manga(I read manga instead of watch anime) it will give things away

sorry

Warning character death

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto series in anyway, shape, or form. This not being used for profit either. so don't sue me, I also don't have any money so you wouldn't get anything any way. If by some chance you are paying for this then it wasn't posted by me.

on to the story!!!!!!! AWAY!!!!!!!!

Misfortune

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't think it would come to this. Who did?

Uchiha Sasuke was returning to konoha. Not to repent and beg for forgiveness (Like that would happen). No, like all other motives this was for revenge.

It seems Konoha's new hokage had the death sentence for him. And of course he was going to destroy Konoha's new leader. He even had it planned out.

With Naruto and Sakura most likely holding high positions they would be able to persuade the Hokage to forgive him. All he had to do on his part was give them puppy eyes. He almost could laugh at Sakura's expression if he did that. Almost.

Although to show his _allegiance _ with Konoha he would have to have team hawk stay behind. Konoha could possibly find them to be unruly. This is a stealth mission so, it does entail him to be discreet. Karin was anything but discreet.

This was good anyway, to have them stay behind. Their confecting personalities with Naruto and Sakura would defiantly start a fight. Not discreet, not discreet at all.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Here he was, at that damn gate. He loathed its appearance, too damn high. Really, was there traffic of giants coming through on a regular basis to have it that big? He was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"State tour business." the monotone voice asked. Sasuke turned to the origin of the perpetrating voice. His sights settled on a lone chunin. Trying to keep a straight face in his lie Sasuke said "I've come to make peace with Konoha." The chunin was taken back by Sasuke's voice. Silence followed, the chunin eyeing Sasuke up and down. "Name?" the chunin asked. Sasuke smirked, he actually prepared an introduction for himself. In an ominous voice and flowing the chidori through his body for effect "I am an avenger, I am the last Uchiha, I am-" "Yeah get on with it." the chunin interrupted.

_'Damn I had like twelve more things I lined up for this' _Sasuke thought slightly aggravated. He sighed "I am Uchiha Sasuke." with no life behind his words. _'Ruiner of fun' _ resounded through Saske's head. The chunin tensed as Sasuke said his name. "I-I will go tell hokage-sama. Uh- please feel free to roam about the village." the chunin smiled at Sasuke, nervously.

And the chunin left. Sasuke smiled to himself, this would be easier than he thought. the fools of Konoha were to trusting. they probably thought, the utterly foolish thought' that he was c7oming back. Damn fools, all of them.

Then his thoughts turned to the chunin's words. Might as well see his old village was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snoring sounded through the Hokage office. Face obscured by the his hat and Dressed in the ceremonial attire it was hard to identify him to say the least. Then the feminine voice of his assistant sounded through his office. "Hokage-sama!" she shouted. She felt as though he was asleep and hoped her shouts would wake him. But that was only a hope.

He was still snoring as loud as it was possible. She was pissed and was about to violently shake him awake when she got a better idea. Channeling her chakra to her vocal cords she Increased the volume of her voice to near ear splitting levels. Taking in as much air as her lungs would allow, she then let out a violent yell. "**HOKAGE-SAMA!**"

The force of the yell blew the poor leader out of his regal chair. Amazingly though the Hokage was still sound asleep. Although he did start to stir. Awaking with a yawn, He stared up at his assistant with sleepy eyes. "Oh hey, I wasn't-" he stopped to yawn "-slacking off or anything" His face still obscured but you still could tell that there was a grin plastered on it. The assistant grimaced at her superior before asking "You did finish your work didn't you?" The Hokage peered at his assistant in disbelief "You take me to be some lazy bum?"

The assistant stepped back at the energy released by Konoha's leader. Slightly uneasy, she stepped back, the Hokage was scary when he was angry. Of course he wouldn't do anything, he was the hokage. To protect the village was his duty. but that didn't stop him from being totally terrorifing. "My apologies hokage-sama but-" she started but was cut off by the hokage, "Now, now. I do have a name. Remember? Now, tell me, what's wrong?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmm. The village wasn't in bad shape considering it was made to ruins only a couple years ago. Pain was such a bastard at the lengths he went to, to get to Naruto. It must have been a bitch to rebuild the entire village. _'And yet they still made the village gate that huge' _Sasuke thought. He'd been walking around the damned village for hours. He got a lot of stares, and that wasn't at all creepy(sarcasm). He actually ran into a couple of his old 'friends' asking for Naruto and Sakura.

He'd been refused the answer each time. But that was O.K. He needed to convince only those two if he wanted to talk to the hokage. Both so easily manipulated, by him. He would give Naruto some godforsaken crap about him being 'right'. Sakura was easier all he would have to do is smile at her. He almost didn't believe it could be so easy, but of course he didn't care. The only thing he would have to worry about is the Hokage. This person could be anyone with any power. But, he would only have to worry about Kakashi really. He was the only one who would be able to block his mangekyo sharingan. He would love to instill breaking fear in his old sensei.

As he walked on through the streets of his old home searching for his old teammates he ran into the one person he felt he would get answers out of.

-----------------------------------

Ino didn't expect to be grabbed from behind. But that didn't stop her from retaliation.

"PERVERT"

She went to punch him but missed. She continued with her barrage of punches. Not landing at all. That severely pissed her off. She was going to keep up with this until she landed but a familiar voice stopped her.

"Hey Ino."

She stopped then, that voice was all to familiar. It took her awhile to search her mind for the answer. She thought of all the men she knew with that voice and had the audacity to grab her from behind. Naruto was the only one who had enough balls to grab her but this voice wasn't his. And Naruto takes the punishment, almost willing enough to be at a masochist level. The picture made her mind wander off, thinking of Naruto being dominated. It took all herself control not to laugh out loud. But that didn't stop the fit of giggles coming from her mouth.

She looked at her assailant. Her face met with a face of bewilderment. And she noticed that is belonged to a slightly familiar face. The face was so familiar, it was on the tip of her tongue. 'O.K. who is this?' her mind wandered to find out _'Hmm...O.K....O.K....'K...ke...sake, man I need a drink. maybe I'll go to the bar after this. Yeah just drink the night away. Wait! I'm trying to remember this person. Sounds like sake...Sasuke? Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke!!'_ she shouted in her head.

"Sasuke?" she said above a whisper

Said Uchiha smirked inwardly. He had her now and he was going to get what he wanted. All he had to do was pour on the Uchiha charm. "Ino, it has been awhile." he said nonchalantly, knowing his uncaring attitude sparked her fire in their younger years. She stared at him for awhile, he felt that she was going to go all over him. It wasn't that appealing but he had to find the two idiots. He straightened himself and prepared for the worse. Worse being sexual assault.

After moments of waiting and Ino just standing there lost in her thoughts _again_. He couldn't help but be very off put. She made no advance, she stood and did nothing. He was thinking at least she would force herself upon him.

Ino was pondering what the hell was going on, why the hell _he_ here? That is when she remembered what he just did. _'He grabbed me from behind. Wait he just grabbed me?!'_

It seemed to Sasuke that she came upon the realization of his earlier action. There is no way Sasuke could of predicted her next move. Of course unless he remembered that change is inevitable and that is the same for people to. "**You pervert!** Don't ever lay your hands on me!" when those words left her mouth a fist collided with Sasuke's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So the traitor is back huh." the hokage said in all seriousness.

His assistant responded with, "Yes Hokage-sama." Their little talk didn't get through to her so he just dropped it

At her words he stood and a serious aura surrounded him. "Heh, Alright get someone to escort him to the old training field." with those words the hokage stepped to the door.

"I'm going with you." his assistant told him.

"Ah ha ha ha, no. I'm going alone. He shouldn't be to much trouble anyway." the Hokage confidently stated.

"No, you miss understand. I haven't seen you fight for a while Hokage-sama" his assistant said with a bow

"Hmm, all right fine." he continued his walk to the door before stopping with a hand on the handle "Do you think _she_ would protest?"

"No, I don't think she will. Why do you care Hokage-sama?" she said a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"She is one of my friends, you know that." He retorted

"Right." she cursed herself for her foolishness.

"And you know you are the only one in my eyes." he continued

"I Know. Anyway Ino won't mind she got over him awhile ago." his assistant/supposed lover finished

With a final chuckle he left his office his assistant close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He should of thought things through better. Of course, just because Naruto and Sakura didn't change does _not_ mean that the others didn't change. _'Good going Uchiha now you only begot yourself the first punch landed on you in years. And what's worse? You now have a psycho woman yelling your ear off.' _

After Uchiha's little punch in the face, his earlobe proceeded to get the beat down of a life time. _'Do you stop talking? I mean really, you should have turned purple and died after all that air that is going into you one-sided argument' _Sasuke's thought resounded this over and over again.

As Sasuke was thinking this Ino was continuing her rant "And another thing that was not right of you to leave like that! It crushed Naruto and Sakura. I'm just glad that-"

Sasuke started to drown out her voice with mindless thoughts. _'Is it right that I have feelings for Karin? I mean I know that men will start to like women sooner or later, with exception to a few males, but the thought of me being with her...it makes my skin crawl. She seems to like me -scratch that- I know she likes me but she is really weird. But she is kinda kinky, she'll agree to things most other women would shriek at the suggestion of. Heh she would totally-'_

"Hey guys! Ino you know you shouldn't yak someone's ear off. I know from experience that it's traumatizing." called a voice

Ino stopped the previously thought to be unable to be stopped chatter to see the origin point of the voice. Shikamaru was seen coming up to the two. Obviously he liked the humor of his own comment if the smirk on the usually lifeless face didn't give the fact away. "What the hell Shikamaru? I can yell if I want you know. And I won't stop just because-"

The palm in her face told her now wasn't the time for argument. Shikamaru faced the Uchiha with a scowl. But that didn't seem to last long as the look on Sasuke's face was priceless. The latter had a distant look on his face coupled with drool coming from his smirking mouth. Shikamaru could only dream of the fantasies Sasuke was thinking of. Then the already out of character Uchiha giggled in a sexual kind of way only adding to the somewhat hysterical image.

Trying desperately not to laugh at the Uchiha, Ino was holding her sides on the floor, he spoke "U-Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke snapped out of his musings " the Hokage would like you to go to the training field to speak with him. I am your escort. If you please."

"Alright then, Lets go." said a calm Sasuke. But, the interior of the Uchiha was screaming _'Dammit! I needed the two idiots for my plan! They were supposed to sedate his anger! Dammit! The Hokage plans on killing me! I know it!'_ He yelled in his mind. But true to his nature he remained calm on the outside. He even pushed himself to look confident. He hoped this guy was a push over. He hoped to god It wasn't Kakashi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He left with Shikamaru at noon. They arrived thirty minutes after. Shika fell asleep two seconds afther that. Around five he left because his bed was more comfortable than the ground. That was a hour ago. Where the hell is this Hokage? Really the only one Sasuke knew that would be this late for a time he set was-. Kakashi. That was it. Undeniable proof that it was Kakashi that was Hokage. He had his work cut out for him. It would be difficult because one with the Sharingan would be able to block his illusion based mangekyo. And especially now that he knew Kakashi could use his own.

For the umpteenth time that day he was jerked out of his thoughts. People started to appear in front of him. It seemed as though this wasn't going to be private. And that he was going to be out numbered If he should win. _**'Dammit!'**_ again for the umpteenth time resounded through his thoughts but, this time it was a little more fierce. The figures showed themselves to be people he knew from his past. Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Choji, they some how got shikamaru back, Ino (Sasuke instinctively put his hands to his ears), Lee, Neji, their team member that he didn't take the time to remember, Might Gai, Kiba and them's sensi, and others included that kid Naruto hung out with. But the ones that weren't there were the two he'd need to lure the Hokage into a false sense of security.

Then he showed up. 'Dammit!!!! Not now! Wait for those two!' It was of course the Hokage, still obscured like he was, but then his assistant showed up. Sasuke couldn't believe his luck. This would now be easy. All he should have to do is give her the treatment she gave Ino earlier.

"Sakura." The Uchiha heir called out "Come here, I want to tell you something."

She stood there then, with the Hokage in pursuit, she went to Sasuke. "Hold on. It's is private." The Uchiha called out, hoping that the Hokage would comply. But she didn't do so much as look back as if to ask, and she called out this time "If I can hear it, then, Naruto-sama can too." authority behind her voice.

He didn't think Naruto could have been Hokage. He never thought the blonde would realize his dreams. But then that meant all those Anbu were sent by Naruto and that Naruto no longer seen him as a friend. Then does that mean that he would have to kill Naruto? Fine then he would do it, he'll kill Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I'm the hokage. I'm the hokage. I'm the hokage...I'm the hokage. I'm the hokage. I'm the hokage.... Oh oh I'm the Hokage.' Naruto sung in his head. (Think family guys I'm a tumor song)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'Alright it is settled, I will kill the damn traitor' _(Ironic) Sasuke thought to himself. He never thought the blond would betray him (again Ironic). Really he never attacked Konoha. Ok so he almost, _almost _killed Naruto before, twice. And he defected from Konoha to go to their enemy Otogature(A/N think I spelled that wrong) and its leader Orochimaru. And after he killed Orochimaru(didn't' t hear a word of thanks) and his brother, he conspired to destroy Konoha (Pain was the one to do it) and when it was he remained a nukenin. Ok forget it he just wasn't going to leave the dobe alive. Not after sending those Anbu and he wasn't going to change his plan after all the planning he did. And after the suffering Ino caused his ears.

His thoughts were ripped away again with "What is it Sasuke?" which came from Sakura's mouth. He looked at her. He also noted the lack of the -kun honorific. She was over him and if he was right she was all over Naruto. _Perfect_. Not wanting to put on the facade anymore and wanting to get the dobe into the fight right off he decided to attack her.

He went to jab her in the stomach not wanting to send Naruto off the deep end right off. But he got cut off mid-jab when his fist got cut off by Naruto's palm. "Aww and I thought we were going to have peace negotiations. Oh well I guess we can do what I originally thought of doing." Naruto said, while tightening the grip on Sasuke's hand.

"And what was that dead last?" Sasuke said, egging Naruto on. With a smirk plastered on his face The blonde kage heckled "Now, Sasuke-bee(A/N scornful suffix, I don't know what teme means so I can't use it) you're supposed to be smart, it should be obvious." No, did the dobe just say he was dumb! Oh, now the bastard is going down.

He channeled his chidori through his fist only for Naruto to disappear. But he left Sakura behind. He needed to bring that bastard out and here was the way. Taking out his chokuto, he grabbed her from behind, holding the aforementioned sword to her neck. "Come out bastard, I got your girlfriend!"

Naruto appeared behind Sasuke, bewildered "Uh... how'd you know?" it was a genuine question. Sasuke paused for a moment. "Uh...it was mostly a guess." Naruto nodded. There was silence before the crowd they forgot was there said in unison "Get on with it already."

As Sasuke and Naruto focused on the crowd, Sakura, with a chakra enhanced foot, stepped on Sasuke's foot. He was off guard and the stomp put a crater in the ground, so instinctively he let go. "K Naruto-sama go get the traitor. Don't do anything to damaging" She called off before joining the group. "I told you to drop the Honorific" Naruto called to her.

"So you have your little possy, when you realize that you suck to much." mocked Sasuke. "No they're just here to watch. They will only intervene if and only if I die"

"You mean when. "Sasuke retorted.

"No, no it's definitely if. But isn't it sort of wrong that they want to watch us fight to the death?"

"Hmm. Kinda, maybe but hey we all are ninjas."

"True, true. I think they are getting restless again."

"Then let's fight"

rest of conversation skipped for time (A/N trust me I can go on forever with this)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ducked past the barrage of shuriken and kunai threw by the blonde kage. the former then charged the latter with an immediately formed chidori. Before the Uchiha even got close Naruto poofed into smoke revealing he was a kage bunshin. Sasuke cursed himself for not activating the sharingan earlier. As he did he caught a glimpse of a blonde out of his eye, rasengan in his right. _'He still is the most unpredictable ninja.'_

Before Blondie could get close enough though the Uchiha discharged the chidori. Electrified and stunned by the technique Naruto's jutsu dissipated. The container jumped back before throwing more weapons and disappearing. Still letting the chidori course through his body, the weapons, before impact, were pushed back by Sasuke's jutsu.

Naruto lazily watched from the sidelines. He would let his clones do the work before he went in for the kill. But this lead to an obscene boredom, oh well, he would just have to deal with it.

Three Naruto's surrounded him. With his sharingan Sasuke noticed they were all clones. So Naruto wasn't coming out then? 'Frady cat. He quickly dispatched them again by coursing chidori threw himself. Again. Damn at this rate Naruto Would make him waste all his chakra-. That was it. That is what Naruto's plan was. Naruto was more of a clever bastard than he thought. Now to correct his earlier mistake.

Two more clones appeared, from opposite directions as to not give away the original's location. The Uchiha went towards the one in front of him. And dispatched that one with a knee to the stomach. as the last one got close, Sasuke spun and round housed it in the head. But as that one disappeared he got a surprise. A clone appeared out of the ground and to uppercutted him

Neji let a small squirm out of his body

After its uppercut the clone dispatched itself. Sasuke fell back on to the ground. blood sputtering from his chin. Damn! How could he let this happen. Another clone appeared but stood over him "If you weren't late for the chunin exams you would have slightly expected that. Then it dissipated

After Sasuke stood up barrage after barrage of clones attacked him, few lucky enough to hit him. But he wasn't lured back into Naruto's plan. Much to the disappointment of the blonde. _'Oh well, I guess I'm gonna have to face him.'_ the jinchuriki thought to himself.

Sasuke looked on to the bush where the blonde now appeared. Then the blonde called to the Uchiha "I have a move that I've been wanting to test against your chidori. If you would be so kind" Smirking the latter complied. he activated the jutsu and Naruto his. With practice Naruto could now do rasengan with out summoning a clone and do rasenshuriken with only one. So now with both having their signature Jutsu in their palms. Chidori in Sasuke's left, rasenshuriken in Naruto's right.

For both it brought back memory's of the valley of the end. But Naruto knew this would be different.

When they charged for each other, to emulate that experience and to try to confirm the outcome would be no different, Sasuke called Naruto's name. The blonde uncharacteristically stayed silent though.

As the closed in Sasuke felt a wind that was not present last time, but brushed it off, as well, the wind. When they connected Sasuke noticed the chidori, was some how canceled by the other jutsu. And the wind was in full force. Cuts soon followed in rapid succession. Some barely cut the surface of his skin. While more went deeper than the others dared to venture. In the end the Uchiha was very bloody, what more, for added effect the jutsu exploded in the end. Which in turn lead to Sasuke being shot from the kage's face. As he flew back he activated his last resort.

The curse mark enveloped the Uchiha bastard's body. This was the first time he did a full transformation in years. The familiar hand-like wings adorning his back. He didn't think he would be pushed this far, he left the village because they were weak, the only one not weak he was supposed to have passed up long ago. What happened to that all to apperant gap. He never lacked in training and here was the dobe, _again_, pushing him to the edge._ And_ it was all to obvious that he didn't activate the kyuubi's chakra! He would have none of it, he is going to _**destroy**_ the bastard now!

As Naruto looked on at the transforming traitor a meditating clone went off in the Hokage Tower. In an instant the chakra absorbed from the earth filled him with its power. He initiated sage mode. Now the real battle began. And he would not stop until he turned the asshole that was Uchiha Sasuke was nothing but jelly on the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd looked on, they turned serious and it was not apparent who the victor would be. Neji could not believe the chakra the two were harboring. Kiba was asking for bets, Lee agreed for he chose that Naruto's 'youthfulness' would be the victor. Kiba had the Uchiha since Lee beat him to the punch. Sakura and Hinata were marveling over Naruto's power. Ino was just captivated by the fight and told herself to throw herself at the victor but hoped for the Hokage's win because of her allegiance. Might Gai and Lee begun the talk about how the Hokage's youthfulness could never be defeated. Shino was stoic as ever. And most amazing thing was that Shikamaru never fell asleep, not once

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The figures continued their fight. Sasuke going for the head with a full force punch, for it to be blocked. Naruto gave a sweeping kick, only for Sasuke to jump over it. The latter descended on the jinchuriki's leg to break bones. But then the blonde spun on his hands and got a kick on the hip of the traitor. But he recovered with the help of his wings. He grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him at a tree. Upon impact a clone appeared and helped the jinchuriki up. Then Naruto channeled chakra to his hand again with the clone channeling wind chakra.

Sasuke seen the technique and instead of trying to match Naruto with chidori he formed a fire jutsu. _**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**_! A giant fire ball blew towards Naruto. As it came close to the blonde, he threw his Rasenshiriken at the fire. As the two Jutsu collided the fire Grew off the wind and ignited in a spectacular explosion.

As the fire subsided the two figures were nowhere to be found.

Sasuke, catching a breather in a near by tree, decided to not be holding back anymore. Activating the mangekyo he jumped from his hiding place to the battle field. Naruto was already there meeting him. They just stood there, the idiot Sasuke commented looking straight into his eyes. Perfect.

Naruto just stood their when Sasuke activated it. Sasuke watched as Naruto's face turned to one of fright. Right now his greatest fear was playing before his eyes. The god forsaken yell that followed was blood curdling. Everybody Paled as they seen their precious Hokage fall to his knees.

Sasuke just waltzed up to his old friend. Kunai in hand. He stood there for a moment, to think of something to say but silence seemed best. Pulling the kunai over his head, Sasuke felt no remorse. Even as he brought it down.

_**Rasengan!**_ The aforementioned attack hit Sasuke in the chest. Then Sasuke noticed Naruto's right eye. Mangekyo. Naruto noticed the expression that played on the traitors face. "A gift form the late Kakashi, the fact I'm not blind made possible by the departed Itachi."

As Sasuke was pushed back, cursing everything, a lone kunai embedded itself in to his forehead. 'You won't so much as leave a scratch on my forehead.' Sasuke remembered his own words. Naruto did worse than scratch it. Then more kunai landed on him each and everyone of them hitting a vital. And life faded form his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So it's over?" Sakura said to Naruto, who was standing over the dead Sasuke. "yeah." was hiss simple answer.

Money was paid that day, shouts of excitement concerning the 'youthful' Hokage were heard. Everybody celebrated the end of the legacy of Oto. They just forgot some slightly important people.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"where the hell is Sasuke!" Karin yelled. "Shut up!" Suigetsu yelled back at her. The two then engaged in an argument. Jugo on the other hand just sat there waiting for Sasuke to come back. All three were Blissfully unaware of the Uchiha's funeral being held at that moment.

**End**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Alright this was a one shot by Lumenatrum. now before you all get pissy I now that Naruto does not have mangekyo. I took events that happened to produce a reason for this. those who have been reading the manga avidly should now those events. I forgot what chapters these events happened so look for yourself. It was sometime after Sasuke beat Itachi and the second one was during the Pain attack on konoha still in effect.

I was going to make a series of oneshots that involved unfortunate happening for Naruto characters but this seems to be a good stand alone. Although this story was Sasuke centric, he is my least favorite character so don't expect more.

Okay before I start rambling Lumenatrum out. Oh! REVIEW please! I accept anonymous reviews.


End file.
